If I ain't got you
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Petite song fic sur la chanson d'Alicia Keys. C'est pas génial mais venez lire quand même !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Song fic, mais pas complètement.

**If I ain't got you**

d'Alicia Keys

Les G-Boys ont été invités à une grande soirée par Relena ( eh oui, encore elle ... ). Il sont dans une grande salle avec une scène, où chantent des personnes chacunes leur tour. Duo est assis seul à une table. En costume de soirée, il boit tristement un verre de vin. Tristement, car Heero est installé avec Relena plus loin. Elle discute avec lui, une main posée sur la jambe du japonais. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'en pense celui-ci, mais ça n'a pas l'aire de le gêner. Duo aimerait tellement lui dire, tout ce qu'il ressent, tout son amour pour lui, ... vraiment tout ... Mais Relena le décourage et le rend triste. Il ne perd pas courage pour autant. Ce soir, il va pouvoir lui offrir son coeur, devant tou le monde. Il a tout prévu.

Quatre, en costume aussi : Duo, ça va être à nous ...

Duo : Ya, I'm coming.

Ils s'approchent de la scène. Les chanteurs sortent. Duo et Quatre prennent la relève. Le blond s'installe au piano, Duo est devant le micro. Son coeur bat à tout allure. Il en tremble légèrement.

Duo : ...je...j'ai...je dédie cette chanson à...à Heero...car...j'ai des choses...à lui dire...et...je le ferais à travers cette...cette chanson...voila...

Heero est attentif. Relena essaye de le détourner, mais impossible. Duo se sent presque mal. Quatre commence à pianotter les première notes de la musique. Le natté encre son regard dans celui de son amour, et, avec une grande émotion, commence sa chanson ...

Duo : **_Some people live for fortune_**

_**Some people live just for the fame**_

_**Some people live for the power yeah**_

_**Some people live just to play the game**_

_**Some people think that the physical things define what's**_

Heero est ému par cette voix magique. Elle entre au plus profond de lui ...

Duo : **_Within_**

_**And I've been there before**_

_**But that's life a bore**_

_**So full of the superficial**_

Duo est envahi par la musique. Son regard se renforce.

Duo : **_Some people want it all_**

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If I ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby**_

_**Some people want diamonds rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you**_

Le japonais en a la gorge prise. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ...

Duo : **_Some people search for a fountain_**

_**That promises forever yong**_

_**Some people need three dozen roses**_

_**And that's the only way to prove you love them**_

Duo sent ses larmes monter.

Duo : **_Hand me the world on a silver platter_**

_**And what good would it be ?**_

_**With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me**_

Elles coulent.

Duo : **_Some people want it all_**

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If I ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby**_

_**Some people want diamonds rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you**_

_**You, you**_

_**Some people want it all**_

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If I ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby**_

_**Some people want diamonds rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you**_

Heero sent son coeur battre intensément dans sa poitrine.

Duo : **_If I ain't got you with me baby_**

_**Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**_

Duo lance un regard à la fois tendre et las, qui touche son destinataire.

Duo : **_If I ain't got you with me baby ..._**

Il lâche son micro. Dans son regard, Heero peut lire "je t'aime".

Duo : ... merci ...

Il descend de scène. En bas, il retrouve Heero.

Heero : Salut.

Duo, mal à l'aise : ... ah ... salut, Hee-chan ...

Heero : J'aimerais te parler en privé. Si tu veux bien.

Duo : Oui, bien sûr !...

Il l'emmène dehors. Ils sont seul. Le vent est frais. Il caresse les visages des deux jeunes hommes.

Heero : ... j'ai beaucoup aimé ta prestation ... elle m'a vraiment plue ...

Duo, écarlate : Ah ... merci ...

Heero, piègeant les yeux de Duo dans les siens, souriant : ...

Duo, tellement cramoisi qu'il pourrait en concurencer les tomates : ...

Heero glisse ses mains sur les hanches de Duo et l'embrasse passionnement. Le natté resserre ses bras autour de son nouvel amant. C'est rapide comme réponse, mais radical. Au diable Relena, Heero est pour lui. Il a gagné ...

**Fin**


End file.
